I Should've Known Better
by abrokencitysky
Summary: Tales of hidden love.
1. Prologue

A prologue of some sorts.

* * *

><p><em>"I should've known better with a girl like you," <em>Draco softly sang to the slumbering figure laying on his lap, running his hands through the wavy silver blonde hair.

_"That I would love everything that you do." _ He never thought that there no finer lyrics to describe his feelings for his slumbering wife, Luna.


	2. Hair

So it's my first time writing anything besides essay's for school so I'm hoping I'll get better. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>One would always wonder why Luna Lovegood kept her silvery blonde waist length hair so long yet that reason was only known to her.<p>

She knew Draco Malfoy enjoyed looking at her striking hair. She often caught him during breakfast, lunch and dinner looking at her hair out of the corner of his eye. So for that reason she kept her hair the length it was happy to please the cold Slytherin Prince in some way.

Of course Draco could have just been staring at Luna herself but she would never know that.


	3. Dreams

Dreams, in which Draco has a hard time accepting he dreams of Luna.

* * *

><p>"Draco," Luna said seductively winking at him.<p>

Suddenly she pulled on his robes closing the gap between the two. He could smell the faint scent of flowers as he looked into her deep blue eyes feeling the firm grip of her tiny hands clutching his robes. She pulled him down towards her level as he felt their faces inching closer. He felt the curve of her lips...

"BAM!"

He awoke to the sound of fellow Slytherin's fighting outside of his room. Ready to hex who ever had woken him up from his dream he thrust himself out of his bed. Grabbing his wand he was about to leave his room when a thought struck him. Before he was rudely awakened he had been dreaming of kissing Luna Lovegood, the school freak. And he had enjoyed it.

For the first time in Draco's life he was considering hexing himself.


	4. Meeting Mother

Not enough detail maybe? Reviews make Draco blush.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy eyed the figure of Luna Lovegood wondering how her dear son was interested in this girl. True her long blonde hair was a sight to behold and<p>

she did have a pretty face but that's where good reasoning stopped. The girl's dreamy expression was unnerving, her father was a known lunatic despite

being a pure blood, and the shoes she was wearing kept flashing violent shades of colors. Yes, this girl would have a thorough questioning

before she could even think of giving Draco permission to date her. Her son could certainly pick them.

Still she couldn't help but notice the way Draco would look at Luna when she wasn't looking or when his face would light up when she smiled at him. She

would also catch Luna staring at her son with a light blush on her face. Those stolen glances between the two triggered memories of her and Lucius sharing

the same looks when they were much younger and first falling in love. Her stomach dropped as she realized her son was indeed falling in love with Luna. And

love was a hard thing to discourage.


	5. Jealousy

So uh I think this is pretty bad but it's been sitting her for a month so why not publish it?

* * *

><p>Draco searched the hall looking for victims to taunt along with his fellow Slytherins when he spotted his favorite target, Harry Potter. As usual Granger and Weasley were trailing along behind Potter and Luna Lovegood. He stopped in thought, the Ravenclaw was a new addition.<p>

For a brief moment an emotion unknown towards him flickered across his face before scowling and looking away. Luna Lovegood or Loony Lovegood as most called her was a thorn in his side. She annoyed him far worse than Potter by simply existing. They had never conversed but she plagued his thoughts more than he knew she ought to ever since second year. He glanced up again to see her smiling dreamily at Potter and felt anger surge through him.

Why couldn't she smile at him?

With a sigh Draco rationalized like many times before why she never could smile at him. They were on different sides of a war and you didn't just date the enemy. She was good and he was bad, something that never reacted well. He also targeted her friends which would not get him on her good side. Sighing again he remembered she was also growing. She was a young and pretty, boys would begin catching her eye and certainly boys would be interested in her. Already the boys he had once seen tease her blush instead as she passed by them. She was no longer the strange lonely girl he had noticed in his second year. With a drop in his stomach he wondered who would be the one to interest the blossoming girl.

Glancing up again he saw Potter put an arm around Luna and pull her closer to his side as she laughed.

Rage clouded his mind as he quickly strolled the hall towards the group he had been previously watching before ready to humiliate Potter or possibly hex him. Whichever would give him more pleasure for seeing Potter hold Luna.

"Look at that saintly Potter and Loony Lovegood together," he practically spat when he reached them. He inwardly winced at the name he called her but he was the bad guy after all. He couldn't afford to show kindness in front of anybody.

"Got a problem with it Malfoy?" said Harry glaring back.

Wait he thought did this mean that these two were together? This wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Oh no, I'm just surprised why you two weirdos didn't get together sooner," he quickly replied with what he hoped was a sneer.

"Shut up Malfoy! And leave us alone or you'll regret it!" Harry threatened ready to escape his taunts. He would have been glad to leave him alone if only he would remove his arm from around her.

"C'mon Harry let's go," he heard Luna say softly as she smiled at Potter before giving Draco a half smile also, oblivious of the tension between the two.

He heard his heard pounding loudly realizing she had acknowledged that he did exist to her as previous emotions wiped away in place of hidden joy. With that simple half smile he felt as if he had been struck with a Cheering charm.

Suddenly they were walking past him holding hands before he had realized it. He began seeing red as his emotions rapidly changed again, now filled with rage and jealousy. He whipped his fist backwards and placed a well aimed punch to the back of Potter's head.


End file.
